A White Knight in Shining Armor Disguised as a Playboy
by kawaiichoconeko
Summary: Ayumi x Nozomi fic. At the end of the last episode, Ayumi and Nozomi seemed to have gotten closer...but what made that happen? R&R please and enjoy!


"Wanna go see the fireworks with me?"

It was a normal hot day in the midst of July. People around were either enjoying the air conditioned rooms of their houses or outside playing. However, Nozomi Kamiya, former playboy in all his glory was not doing either. Instead, he was sent out to shop.

"Your total comes to 1,953 yen."

Ayumi Sanda, an average high school girl who hated no one more than the red haired playboy, was working at the local grocery store on that fine day. Caring, kind, and usually silent, she made a great employee to deal with the elderly visiting the town, lost or confused. Her wise decisions were a great help to other customers as well.

"Is that a no?" asked the red head, still smiling his trophy smile, completely aware that a crowd of fangirls were rapidly swarming around him.

"You're holding up the line," replied the pink haired girl replied monotonously, "I'll have to get security if you draw in a larger crowd."

Yup. Kamiya was stunned at the girl's straightforwardness. To think that she was great with customers. However, he wasn't about to argue now. If his mother learned that he got kicked out of a grocery store for flirting with the cashier, he'd never hear the end of it. Never.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Good work today," said Ayumi, smiling as she walked out. It was 5:00 PM and the sun wasn't even setting yet. As a high school student, Sanda's parents wanted her to concentrate harder on school work and so did the store but break started so she didn't really have much to do. She finished her summer homework already…what to do?

"Yo!" shouted a familiar voice, "You busy?"

Ayumi glanced at the red headed playboy and walked right passed him. "I'm going home," she stated calmly, starting to cross the street. Suddenly, a hand tugged her back onto the sidewalk as a truck whizzed by, speeding the red light.

"Stupid bastard," muttered Nozomi, "Are you OK Ayumi-chan?" The red head flashed his playboy smile and the girls around them turned to face towards him.

"I'm fine," sighed Ayumi with relief, "Thanks. I owe you one." If looks could kill, Nozomi sure had a smile that could wreck more than a hydrogen bomb.  
>"Anything?" asked the red head slyly, "Anything at all?" Ayumi nodded. She wasn't the type to break promises.<p>

"Anything you want," she said solemnly.

"Watch the fireworks with me, then!"

XXX

The festival was crowded, loud, and busy. And Ayumi Sanda was in between all of it. Lacking the proper height to see in front or her unlike the red head next to her. She bumped into someone every five second. Let's just say it wasn't the most wonderful experience.

"Sorry," she mumbled after bumping into someone for the umpteenth time. It was a bunch of boys messing around and pushing each other. They all turned around to face the pink headed girl. Suddenly one smirked.

"It's okay babe," a brown headed boy drawled out. Ayumi smelled the scent of tobacco and coughed.

"Yeah," said another, "If you'll let us take you with us, we'll forgive you."

Sensing danger, Ayumi backed up…bumping into another person.

"Sorr-!" Ayumi looked behind her only to find a very angry playboy. Sure he was smiling, but there was something in his eyes that made her own blood go cold.

"I'm very sorry but Ayumi-chan isn't going to be shared by scum like you," said Kamiya calmly, "Now _please_ go away before her owner gets upset." As the group scrambled away, the shorter girl was blushing profusely.

"Owner?!" asked the girl, "Who said I belonged-?"

Nozomi pulled Ayumi into a tight, protective hug. Some people started staring but the boy wouldn't let go.

"Don't scare me like that again Ayumi-chan," whispered the boy protectively then resuming to his natural, happy tone, "We don't want _that_ side to come up again."

As Kamiya released her, the girl saw the first firework appear. The crowd's loud voices changed into loud 'Oohs,' and 'Ahs.'

"This is what I came here for, right?" asked Ayumi, "Can I leave now?"

"And we were just having this wonderful moment," sighed the playboy, "Ayumi-chan and her _**kawaii**_ mood swings!"

"…" But the girl with the 'kawaii mood swings' wasn't paying attention. She just remembered that it was past her curfew and she had to get back home.

"Ayumi-chan?" asked Nozomi after awkward silence.

"It's past my curfew," Ayumi mumbled, "I better go."

"I'll walk you home."

XXXX

Before Ayumi knew it, she was home…and realized her horrible mistake.

"Ehh," sighed Nozomi, "So this is your place?"

"What about it?" asked the girl, stepping up on her porch steps. They creaked and the summer breeze flowed past gently.

"Nothing," smirked Kamiya, "See ya Ayumi-chan."

"Wait," mumbled Sanda. The boy turned around. "Thanks for today. I had fun." Nozomi flashed a smile as she walked inside her house. Her mother was audible, firing questions at her at an insanely rapid speed. Her father started asking her about boys and everything was chaotic for 10 minutes...until Ayumi was able to clear up all the confusion.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The summer heat beat down on the hard concrete sidewalks and cicadas buzzed. Ice cream trucks were ringing their happy tunes all day long and children were busy playing outside. On this fine, fine day, Ayumi did not have to go to work today. In fact, she was completely bored. She was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling fan, spinning and spinning a non stopping cycle.

Mr. Sanda was out at work while Mrs. Sanda stayed home, doing cleaning and such. Since Erika was out of town, Ayumi had absolutely nothing to do. Her homework sat idly in her school bag, already prepared to for the new semester.

"Ayumi-chan?" called out her mother.

"Yes mom?"

"Um…I don't know why but there's a red headed young man outside asking to see you," said her mother gently.

Ayumi walked down the stairs and opened her front door to reveal Nozomi.

"Ayumi-chan, good morning!" he shouted, "I missed you so much!"

"It hasn't even been 24 hours," mumbled the girl, "What is it?"

"Well, since my Ayumi-chan is so smart, I was wondering if she could help me with my homework."

"You can come in just for a bit then."


End file.
